Young Justice: Apocalypse (season 3)
Young Justice: Apocalypse is the third season of the animated television series loosely based on the DC comic book of the same name. The season picks up six months after the last episode of season two, "Endgame". Plot Picking up six months after "Endgame", the Team now has a new threat on their hands when Vandal Savage and Darkseid's plans are put into motion. Characters The Team *'Kaldur'ahm / Aqualad (Khary Payton)' - Kaldur is the leader and public representative of the Team. *'Dick Grayson / Nightwing (Jesse McCartney)' *'Barbara Gordon / Batgirl (Alyson Stoner)' *'Kon-El / Conner Kent / Superboy (Nolan North)' - Conner is once again in a relationship with M'gann. **'Sphere' **'Wolf' *'M'gann M'orzz/Megan Morse/Miss Martian (Danica McKellar)' - M'gann is once again in a relationship with Connor. *'Artemis Crook/Tigress (Stephanie Lemelin)' - Artemis is a close field partner with Bart who has adopted Wally West's persona as Kid Flash. *'Jamie Reyes/Blue Beetle (Eric Lopez)' *'Tim Drake/Robin (Cameron Bowen)' *'Bart Allen/Kid Flash (Jason Marsden)' - Bart is a close field partner with Artemis and has adopted Wally West's persona as Kid Flash until Wally is resurrected in "Speed". **'Wally West (Jason Spisak)' - Makes his emotional return in "Speed". *'Garfield Logan/Beast Boy (Logan Grove)' *'Cassie Sandsmark/Wonder Girl (Mae Whitman)' *'La'gaan/Lagoon Boy (Yuri Lowenthal)' *'Karen Beecher/Bumblebee (Masasa Moyo)' *'Mal Duncan/Guardian (Kevin Michael Richardson)' *'Virgil Hawkins/Static (Bryton James)' *'Tempest/Garth (Yuri Lowenthal)' *'Raven Roth/Raven (Tara Strong)' *'Koriand'r/'Starfire (Colleen O'Shaughnessey) *'Eddie Bloomberg/Kid Devil (Steven Blum)' *'Kara Zor-El/Supergirl (Summer Glau)' *'Kyle Rayner/Green Lantern (Josh Keaton)' *'Stephanie Brown/Spoiler' (Mae Whitman) *'Roy Harper/Arsenal (Crispin Freeman)' - Membership Renewed after "Vendetta". *'Wendy Harris/Proxy (Masasa Moyo)' *'Marvin Harris (Nolan North)' **The Manichean Justice League *'Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Nolan North)' *'Bruce Wayne/Batman (Bruce Greenwood)' *'Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Maggie Q)' *'Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (Dee Bradley Baker In "Agendas", Scott Porter For Season 3)' *'John Stewart/Green Lantern (Kevin Michael Richardson)' *'Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman (Phil LaMarr)' *'J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter (Kevin Michael Richardson)' *'Barry Allen/Flash (George Eads, James Arnold Taylor in "Endgame")' *'Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (Alan Tudyk)' *'Victor Stone/Cyborg (Bumper Robinson)' *'Kator Hol/Hawkman (Bruce Greenwood)' *'Shayera Hol/Hawkwoman (Danica McKellar In "Agendas", Jennifer Hale For Season 3)' *'Dinah Lance / Black Canary (Vanessa Marshall) - New leader Of the Justice League'. *'Allen Adams/Captain Atom (Michael T. Weiss)' *'Billy Batson/Captain Marvel (Chad Lowe)' **'Billy Batson (Robert Ochoa)' *'Ray Palmer/Atom (Jason Marsden)' *'Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning (Khary Payton in "Endgame", Blair Underwood For Season 3)' *'Patrick O'Brian/Plastic Man (James Arnold Taylor)' *'Daniel Cassidy/Blue Devil (Fred Tatasciore)' *'John Smith/Red Tornado (Jeff Bennett)' *'Adam Strange (Michael Trucco)' - Given a membership into the Justice League after the events of "Extraterrestrial". *'Zatanna Zatara/Zatanna (Lacey Chabert)' *'Requel Ervin/Rocket (Kali Troy)' *'Icon (Tony Todd)' *'Giovanni Zatara/Zatara (Nolan North)' *'Guy Gardner/Green Lantern (Scott Menville)' *'Mari McCabe/Vixen (Masasa Moyo)' *'Michael Jon Carter/Booster Gold (Tom Kenny)' *'John Henry Irons / Steel (Shemar Moore)' *'Steve Trevor (George Newbern)' - Steve is the new liaison for the Justice League. The Light *'L-1 / Vandal Savage (Miguel Ferrer)' - Savage is partners with Darkseid and is in possession of the Warworld. *'L-2/Ra's al Ghul (Oded Fehr)' - Ra's has once again been resurrected and is continuing his alliance with the Light. *'L-3/Lex Luthor (Mark Rolston)' *'L-4/Queen Bee (Marina Sirtis)' *'L-7/Klarion Bleak/Klarion the Witch Boy (Thom Adcox-Hernandez)' Forces Of Apokolips *'Darkseid (Keith David)' - Darkseid is the ruler of Apokalips and the true partner of the Light. The main villain of Season 3. *'Kalibak (Michael Dorn)' - Darkseid's Son. *'G. Gordon Godfrey (Tim Curry)' - Godfrey is a follower of Darkseid. *'Desaad (Dee Bradley Baker)' - Desaad is a follower of Darkseid. *'Merlyn (Liam O'Brien)' - Merlyn is Savage's right-hand man. *'Mongul (Keith David)' - Ruler of Warworld. *'Granny Goodness (John DiMaggio)' - Granny is a follower of Darkseid. *'Lashina' *'Stompa' *'Black Racer' *'Sleez' *'Clifford Zmeck/Major Force' *'Talia al Ghul (Grey DeLisle-Griffin)' *'John Corrben/Metallo' *'Titano' *'Warren White' *'Floyd Lawton/Deadshot' *'Mark Desmond/Blockbuster' *'Atomic Skull' *'Ultra-Humanite' *'Mammoth' *'Shimmer' *'Black Adam' *'Garfield Lynns/Firefly' *'Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow' *'Dr. Harleen Quinzell/Harley Quinn' *'Hartley Rathaway/Pied Piper' *'Noah Kuttler/Calculator' *'Psimon' *'Tommy Terror and Tuppence Terror/Terror Twins' *'Devastion' *'Icicle Jr.' *'Mercy Graves' *'Ubu' *'Victoria Sinclair/Roulette' *'Sonar' *'Kobra' *'Joker (Brent Spiner)' *'Jason Todd/Red Hood (Jensen Ackles)' - Resurrected In "Shades Of Red". *'Deep Six' **'Gole' **'Jaffar' **'Kurin' **'Shaligo' **'Slig' **'Trok' *'New Gods' **'Highfather (Jonathan Frakes)' **'Orion' **'Mister Miracle (Nathan Fillion)' **'Big Barda' **'Lightray' **'Himon' *'Forever People' **'Beautiful Dreamer (Grey DeLisle-Griffin)' **'Big Bear (Bill Fagerbakke)' **'Mark Moonrider (Nolan North)' **'Serifan (Dee Bradley Baker)' **'Vykin (Kevin Michael Richardson)' Season 3: Apocalypse (2016-17) Category:Young Justice